


Dean the Daydreamer

by thetimetravellingangelat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Just smut, M/M, Smut, cas the mind reader, dean the daydreamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimetravellingangelat221b/pseuds/thetimetravellingangelat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the result of a prompt I found on tumblr, and being bored/slightly horny at 1am. Just a short, smutty drabble about Dean's daydreams and Cas' telepathic ability. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean the Daydreamer

Cas was right where Dean wanted him - spread out on the sheets of his bed in all of his tanned, toned glory.  
He licked his lips eagerly, and locked eyes with Cas’ blue ones searching for permission to begin.  
All it took was small tip of the chin and Dean was on him, licking and sucking every available area of his skin. He was working in circles, his mouth would circle from Cas’ mouth down to his stomach repeatedly, and his hips grinded against him the same rhythm. Every moan Cas emitted make his dick seem even harder, so he decided it was time to speed it up a little.  
This time he didn’t double all the way back to Cas’ mouth to suck his bottom lip.  
He stayed at his nipples, tugging and sucking at the nubs which made Cas groan appreciatively. Cas’ fingers wove into his hair, pushing his gently down and Dean let him.  
The domination would only last for a moment though.  
Dean removed the hands from his hair and pinned them against the mattress at his wrists. Cas looked up in surprise, but made no attempt to struggle against Dean’s grip. Dean just glanced up through his eyelashes and began.  
The eye contact was maintained for a surprisingly long time whist Dean licked his way up and down Cas’ member. But when he began to tongue the slit, Cas rolled his head back onto the pillow and arched his hips – making Dean take the whole of Cas’ dick in his mouth and bob in a rhythm slow enough to still keep Cas’ from climaxing, but fast enough to get him close to the edge.  
With an obscene pop, Dean removed his lips from Cas’ cock.  
“Dean” Cas whined, pulling him in for a kiss. Their tongues slipped into each other’s mouths instantly and they began to grind again. Dean pulled away, feeling too close and wanting this to last.  
“Cas I want you right now” he growled.  
“Fucking have me Winchester. Right now” Cas encouraged him. The swear seemed even dirtier on his lips, which made Dean scramble for lube even faster.  
He needed Cas, now.  
Cas had already spread his legs, indicating he was bottoming and saving Dean’s breath and time.  
He squeezed the lube sparingly on his hand and eagerly slid a finger inside Cas. He quickly added another and made a scissoring motion to stretch him gently.  
At the addition of a third finger, he switched motion to a ‘come here’ action, making sure to hit Cas’ prostate. Cas was a hot mess beneath him, moaning and groaning loudly like a fucking pornstar.  
He was loose enough now.  
Dean lined himself up and slowly pushed himself into Cas. Fuck was he tight. The sensation of heat around his cock made him gasp just at how good it felt.  
“Fucking move Dean!” Cas shouted, sounding desperate.  
Dean obeyed and began to thrust, each one harder and faster than the last.  
“Shit Cas” he breathed. He pulled him into a rough, hasty kiss and few thrusts later his body began to spasm with the power of his orgasm. Cas pressed their foreheads together and they clung onto each other as they rode out the climax together.  
When their bodies untensed, Cas grinned and pulled him into another kiss.  
This time it was chaste with a lazy quality, but conveyed his ‘thank you’ effectively.  
“Dean” he said, smiling affectionately.  
“Dean. Dean. DEAN!”  
Shit.  
Dean looked around him. This was the library, not his bedroom and Cas was definitely not sharing a post orgasm bliss with him.  
He must’ve been daydreaming again.  
“Yeah? What’s up Sammy?” he asked, trying to sound like he didn’t have a huge boner beneath the table.  
“We were saying that the vampire nest is probably underground, and that’s how they’ve been using the sewers in the day to get into old buildings and stuff.”  
“Right, yeah sounds logical.” Dean agreed, somewhat distracted by Cas, which of course, given the thoughts he was just having seemed usual. But Cas was looking straight ahead, focused unusually so on the cracks in the library wall. Every so often he'd adjust himself in his seat, in the way Dean was. Dean was perplexed, he looked even closer at Cas, who appeared to be trying to keep a grin off his face. In fact such an effort was making beads of sweat form on his forehead. Sam must've said something funny, because it certainly wasn't him- It couldn't be him, Cas wasn't a freaking mind reader! But then again, he's got mojo... No, he isn’t. Is he? He thought as he stole a suspicious glance at Cas, who was on his left. Only one way to find out. Cas – cough if you’re a mind reader.  
Dean counted to five long seconds and watched Cas the entire time. He straightened, as if to attention and then grinned.  
Then to confirm his fears, coughed.  
It was ten painful minutes that Dean sat waiting for Sam to leave for just a minute. Finally he went on a coffee run, and as soon as he left the room Cas slowly turned to him with smug grin on his face.  
“Dean Winchester, do you really think that an angel of the lord would be a bottom? Please get your facts right if you’re going to fantasise about me sexually.”


End file.
